


Even When You Look Away, I Know You Think of Me

by harveyberlin



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, House Party, Slow Burn, sassy nini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harveyberlin/pseuds/harveyberlin
Summary: Nini and Ricky meet each other at an 'end of winter break' party, but what will happen once the school year starts again? Partially based on 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS)/Original Female Character(s), Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. 1

-friday-

Ricky looked down into his cup, swirling the liquid around aimlessly. The music was blaring as the song changed to one with a heavier bass, but all Ricky could focus on was the ringing it was causing in his ear. He quickly swallowed the remnants of his drink, throwing the red, plastic cup away. When he turned around, his eyes landed on a girl who had stepped up on a table, loudly singing along to the radio garbage that was playing. He scoffed, feeling bad for whoever had to inevitably get her home at the end of the night.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Ricky turned at the voice of someone talking near him. He turned his head to the right to see a brunette looking at him expectantly. Her hair tumbled down in waves down to her waist, a little frizzy- likely from the humid basement. She straightened her posture under his gaze.

“Uh, it’s been a long day I guess. I’m just here for a friend,” he nodded.

“Well, you’re kinda standing in front of the drinks,” she giggled. Left slightly abashed, he quickly scooted out of the way, so she could fill her cup. 

“You don’t go to East High,” he noted. 

“Okay, Sherlock, how’d you figure that one out,” she raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from her new drink. 

“I’ve been going to school with these same people since before we had all of our teeth, and I’ve never seen you before.”

“Maybe you just don’t remember,” she offered.

“No, I definitely would’ve remembered,” he said, eyes widening slightly at how forward he sounded. 

“Are you saying I have a memorable face, cute stranger?” She smirked smugly. Ricky looked at her eyes for a second. They were rich and brown, enticing in a way he couldn’t explain. 

“Are you saying I’m cute?” He tilted his head. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but something just felt so right. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the girl, but this was the best he had felt all week. 

“I asked you first,” she pouted. 

“You’re not  _ not  _ memorable.”

“And you’re not  _ not  _ cute,” she shrugged, mocking him. 

“I’m Ricky,” he reached out his hand which caused the girl to laugh.

“Nini, and you’re right I don’t go to East.”

“This music is kinda loud, do you maybe want to find somewhere quieter?” Ricky scrunched his nose, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. She took one last sip, smiling up at him. 

* * *

With two fingers, Ricky pushed her head to the side, peppering open-mouthed kisses to her neck. She tightened her legs, straddling him on the end of the bed. His breath was hot and fanning on her as she grasped onto his hair, tugging slightly. She brought his lips back onto hers, kissing him roughly. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. Nini slid her hands up his torso, and once she reached his shoulders, she pushed him back onto the mattress, crawling up to join their lips once more. His hands found her thighs, groping and rubbing. 

“Wait, wait,” he pushed her off of him slightly, his eyes immediately drawing to her pink lips, “um, are you, um, sure about this?” His head was spinning, the alcohol from earlier had taken full effect, but the girl whose hands were currently wandering his chest was somehow more intoxicating.

“Shh,” she slanted her lips over his, her fingers toying with the end of his shirt. Taking her response as a green light, he held her hips snuggly, flipping them over on the bed so that he was hovering over her. Swiftly, he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. She smiled up at him from the bed, following in his direction, and discarding her own top. Ricky held her hand, pushing it down on the bed, pinning her, before slowly sucking on her pulse point. 

-monday-

Ricky shook awake as he heard the sound of his alarm blaring by his ear. Groaning, he reached his arm out to his nightstand, feeling around for his phone. After finally turning his alarm off, he looked at his screen, blinking a few times to get rid of the bleariness in his eyes. 

_ Ellie: Can we talk? _

He let out a deep sigh; he couldn’t exactly say he was shocked. This was their game, their routine. She broke up with him whenever she didn’t like what he was doing, always dangling their relationship in front of him as a threat. Sooner or later though, she would text him, they would talk, and they were fine again. Same game, same routine, 4 years. He turned his phone off, putting it to the side before getting up to brush his teeth and get dressed. 

“Hey, bud, I didn’t get a chance to make anything for breakfast, but there’s fresh coffee, and we’re stocked up on granola bars, his dad said, struggling to fix his tie in the mirror by their front door. 

“That’s fine, here,” Ricky walked up to his dad, knotting the tie almost perfectly. Since he was little, every morning, he would watch his mom fix his dad’s tie before he left for work

“Thanks, how’d you get so good at that?” 

“Practice,” he gave a short laugh, “hey, uh, when did you say mom was getting back?”

“Oh right, she called last night to say she’s gonna be staying in Chicago for another week. Something about a business deal,” his dad said, avoiding eye contact as he gathered up his things. 

“Got it,” he nodded slowly, pouring himself a cup of coffee, “Bye, have fun at work.”

“Bye, kiddo.”

_ Ricky: meet under the bleachers? _

_ Ellie: ofc, that’s our spot ;) _

* * *

“No, Elle, I told you that was the last time. You can’t break up with me every time something doesn’t go your way and just expect that I’ll be there waiting for you to want to get back together again,” Ricky sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The two stood under the bleachers by the track before the morning bell rang. It was a January in Utah which meant the two were shivering despite being bundled up in their jackets. 

“Did you just call me ‘Elle?’” She pouted up at him.

“That’s your name.”

“But you always call me ‘Ellie,’” she reached for his hand, but he slowly pulled it away. 

“Well that was before-” 

“Before what? Oh my god, I know we broke up, but I didn’t think you would hate me,” he noticed tears started to well up in her eyes, and he immediately felt bad. 

“You know I don’t hate you,” he grabbed her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles which elicited a small smile out of her. 

“Come on, Ricky, we’re so good together,” she looks down at their hands, smiling, “remember when we drove up to my parents cabin over break last year? The heater wasn’t working the first night, so we just cuddled. And then the next morning when we-” she interrupted herself to laugh softly which Ricky eventually joined in on. 

“That was a pretty good time,” he nodded slowly with a smile. 

“We’ve had a lot of good times,” she looked up at him pointedly, “I mean, we’ve been together for 4 years now; do you really want to say we ended all of that because of some stupid little argument I don’t even remember?” She trailed her hands up his arms, wrapping them around his neck. 

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed, “but please can we not do this whole break up thing again?” 

“I’ll be a good girlfriend, I promise,” she nodded eagerly.

“You already are, Ellie,” he smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss. As he looked down at his girlfriend, he felt an ounce of guilt seep in along with flashbacks to two nights ago and a brunette that just couldn’t seem to leave his mind. 

* * *

“Hey, man,” EJ leaned his back against a row of closed lockers. 

“Hey,” Ricky nodded upwards at the boy. They had met a few months ago when Ricky tried out for the lacrosse team. He had always been interested, but Elle always signed up for the spring musical which meant she had practices most days, so if he were to join the lacrosse team, they would never see each other. This year, however, she hadn’t signed up which meant Ricky could finally try out. 

“Can you believe that coach is starting conditioning practices this week? I mean, it’s the first week for god’s sake!” EJ scoffed. 

“I guess he just really wants us in shape for games,” he shrugged.

“That, or he’s a giant dick.” The two boys started laughing. Ricky turned back to his locker to finish swapping his books when he heard shuffling. 

“Who’s a giant dick?” A girl suddenly asked. Ricky turned around and was met with the same brown eyes that lured him. Before she could see him, he quickly turned back around and put his face in his locker. 

“Coach Gray; he’s having us start conditioning this week even though practices don’t officially start for weeks,” EJ rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, sports, fun,” she nodded slowly which made him laugh.

“Oh, Ricky, this is Nini, my sister. She just transferred to East High this semester” he said. At the sound of his name, Nini finally turned her attention to the lanky brunette that had been standing there with his back to them. Slowly, he turned around, his eyes widening.

“Your sister?” He gulped. Nini bit back her smile.

“Yup, moms got married 3 years ago.” 

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you,” Ricky smiles tightly at the girl. 

“Nice to meet you too. Ricky, was it?” She smirked, her eyes mischievous. 


	2. 2

The first week at East High had been rather tame for Nini. She was still getting used to maneuvering around the vast building and campus. At her old school, she had been part of a class of no more than 50 students which meant classrooms were small, but this school was anything but that. She strutted down the hallway, her steps light, yet she could feel eyes lingering on her. Shy smiles were sent her way, some just waved. Nini simply puckered her lips in a half grin. People had always come easy to her; she was naturally bubbly and could read people to a T. Unfortunately, that also meant that people bored her quickly. She turned the corner and walked out of the two side doors to the cafeteria courtyard. Students were scattered across the area, eating their lunch, talking, getting work done, but her eyes landed on a particular boy. 

“I was wondering when I’d see you again, Bowen” she draws her bottom lip between her teeth, walking towards his table and sitting down. He was in the midst of chewing his bite, his eyes frazzled. 

“Um, hi,” he quickly swallowed his food. Ricky looked at her for a second before his eyes started flitting around the courtyard in an attempt to focus on anything that wasn’t her. 

“Hi,” she smiled amused. Nini put her elbows on the table, propping her head on her hands. Almost in response, Ricky drew back, leaning away. “What, are you scared of me?”

“No,” he gulped, “but I do have a girlfriend, so whatever is happening right here needs to...not?” 

Nini sat back slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, “I don’t see her here.”

“Look, I think you got the wrong impression of me that night. I don’t usually do, uh, that type of thing. I’ve had the same girlfriend for all of high school, and I love her a lot-”

“You’ve got an odd way of showing it,” she sneered. 

“We were broken up that night,” he sighed, “I thought we were done and that was the end of it, but you know what they say.”

“Have you told her?” She lifted an eyebrow.

“No,” he cast his eyes downward. The guilt had felt like a burden loaded on his shoulders all week. He knew the right thing to do would be to tell Elle about what happened, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words. In all honesty, he was scared. She hadn’t always been the most understanding in the past, and he knew this would lead to another fight and inevitable break, so he kept putting it off. 

“Interesting,” there was a glimmer in her eyes that caught Ricky’s attention once more. It was like he would get sucked into them. 

“No, it’s not. So whatever you think is gonna happen, can’t,” Ricky looked at her with finality. 

“Who said I wanted anything to happen?” Nini frowned, causing Ricky’s face to soften with embarrassment. She broke out into a laugh after a moment, and he rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Plus, you’re EJ’s sister, and even imagining what he’d do to me if he found out hurts,” Ricky winced. 

“So you’ve imagined it?” The corner of her mouth rose into a smirk. Ricky looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

“Stop it!” 

“Okay, okay,” Nini put her hands up in surrender, her smug smile never leaving her face. There was a beat of silence before Ricky spoke up again.

“So did you need something or?” Ricky drawled out awkwardly.

“What, I can’t just sit here with a friend?” She scoffed.

“We’re not friends. I can’t be your friend,” Ricky shook his head slowly, almost laughing at how Elle would react to knowing him and Nini were even talking right now.

“Oh come on, why not? I make a great friend, Bowen,” she laughed.

“Because like I said, I have a girlfriend, and something tells me she wouldn’t be comfortable with us being friends,” he gives her a tight lipped smile, “plus with the way everyone has been staring at you since you sat down, something tells me you’ll have no problem making friends.”

“She seems like a great time,” Nini’s eyebrows rose as she looked off to the side.

“She is, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Ricky sighed. He noticed a change in Nini’s face, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Her expression was completely unreadable, no sign of good or bad, just different. 

“Okay,” she nodded, “so um, quick question. Why are you out here eating along then?”

“If I let you sit here, will you just drop it?” He groaned which caused Nini to laugh. 

“Someone’s sensitive today,” she scrunched her nose, enjoying getting a rise out of him.

“Nini,” he breathed out.

“Alright, alright,” she pretended to zip her lips closed before unwrapping her own sandwich from the bag and taking a bite. 


	3. 3

“Did you grab some breakfast already?” Carol yelled from the bottom floor. That Wednesday morning, Nini had missed her morning classes for a dentist appointment, so EJ had driven to school alone. 

“Yeah, I grabbed a granola bar. We should get going, third period is about to start,” Nini trotted down the stairs. 

As she was ready to leave the car, her mom grabbed her arm, “Wait, I almost forgot! EJ left his practice equipment at home, do you mind giving it to him?” 

“I guess,” she rolled her eyes at how absent minded the boy was. She entered the main doors of the high school just as the bell rang. She scoffed under her breath once she realized she wouldn’t have enough time to go to her locker before lugging the extra bag with her to her class. Normally she wouldn’t care about being late to class since she would rather easily charm her way out of trouble; however, she actually cared about this one. 

She walked into her english class, taking a seat in the back row. Since she was little, she had always loved reading; books were her escape to worlds other than her own. During those 50 minutes a day when she got to delve into whatever literature had been chosen for them, when she could argue her points knowing damn well she would win, and when she would write her thoughts and annotations, it was a relief and break. 

The curly headed brunette who had just taken the seat in front of her was just a cherry on top. Nini stretched out her foot to kick the back of his chair causing him to turn around with a scowl. Ever since their lunch a few weeks ago, the two had barely talked. Nini would do her best to tease the boy, finding it amusing how nervous she made him. Ricky on the other hand, was trying his best to stay as far away from her as possible. 

“Oh come on, I have a question about the homework,” she grinned. 

“Do you actually?” He squinted his eyes in suspicion. 

“Yes, come here, it’s important,” the girl gave him the best innocent look she could muster. Against his better judgement, Ricky got up and walked to her desk, leaning down slightly.

“Yes?” 

“I forgot,” her smile did not leave her face which caused the boy to sigh. 

“You forgot in the 10 seconds it took me to walk over here?” 

“I guess your eyes have that effect on me,” she fluttered her eyelashes before laughing. 

“Nini,” he huffed and backed away, reclaiming his seat. 

“It’s not my fault; you’re fun to mess with, Bowen,” she continued laughing. 

* * *

Her eyes traveled across the busy cafeteria, scouting for her brother, for a few minutes before she found him sitting at a table with his idiot jock friends. She sauntered over to the table, tapping him on the shoulder, before dropping his heavy bag on his lap.

“You left this at home, dumbass.” EJ looked up, giving her a thankful smile before looking back to his friends.

“This is Nini, my sister,” she nodded his head towards the girl standing above him. Nini looked up to see most of the table already staring at her.

“Well hello, Nini,” a boy sitting across from EJ smirked. 

“Don’t even think about it; she’s off limits,” EJ scowled at the boy. At the change of tone, Ricky, who was sat by the boy, widened his eyes. “Do you want to sit with us?”

“Oh it’s fine. Looks like the table’s already full,” Nini began to turn around. 

“You could always sit right here, baby,” another one of his friends spoke up, patting his lap. She turned back just in time to see both Ricky and EJ roll their eyes. The latter took his belongings and moved over a little to make room. 

“The next person to make a thirsty comment is getting kicked out,” EJ glared. Nini looked up at the group, quickly winking before EJ could notice. 

Everyone had been making small talk for a few minutes before the sound of someone slamming their things on the table drew everyone’s attention away. Nini could feel the mood of the table change to one of dread and annoyance. She looked up to see a girl with auburn hair towering over the table. 

“Hi, baby,” the brunette boy spoke up, standing quickly to give her a peck on the lips. Nini rose a brow. So this was the girlfriend. 

“Hi, snookums,” she said with a shrill voice that made half the group wince, “why does the table feel so full?” She asked before her eyes landed on Nini, “oh, who is this?”

“Nini, my future girlfriend,” the boy, whose name Nini had learned was Andrew, spoke up again, “what? That was romantic, not thirsty,” he said at EJ’s unamused expression. 

“That’s an interesting name. Why is she here?” She spoke again.

“I know it might be hard for you to look at me since your head is shoved so far up your own ass, but I’m sitting right here, you can talk to me directly,” Nini cocked an eyebrow. Wow, Bowen really knew how to pick ‘em. 

Elle puckered her lips, taking a seat next to her boyfriend without saying another word. Around the table, the boys quietly snickered at the interaction between the two. Elle was tolerated in their friend group at most, and that was only for Ricky’s sake. 

“Ricky and I will be back,” the red head said before dragging Ricky away by his wrists. 

“You are welcome to sit with us for as long as you’d like,” Andrew laughed at Nini. 

“So Bowen is really dating her?” Nini looked at the pair that were whispering in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Poor boy is basically stuck in a marriage at this point,” another of their friends scoffed, “they’ve been dating so long that I don’t think Ricky could get away from her talons even if he wanted to.” Nini didn’t take her eyes away from the couple. Elle was gesturing animatedly while Ricky just looked at her with a guilty expression. When they came back to the table, no one mentioned it again. 

* * *

“Hey, Bowen, want to walk me to class?” Nini smirked. The bell had rung which meant everyone was packing their things to head to their next location. Through the last period, it seemed as if anything Nini did, Elle had a problem with, so she decided she might as well lean into it. 

The boy winced, knowing her question would only get on his girlfriend’s nerves, and he knew that was her purpose. Without speaking, he gave the brunette an unamused look. 

“What? We’re going to the same place; it would only make sense,” she said innocently. 

“You know what? You guys have fun,” Elle huffed and began walking away.

“No! Wait, ugh,” Ricky turned back to the brunette with a fire in his eyes that she hadn’t seen yet. “Nini, I don’t know what you think you’re doing with this little act, but I have made it damn clear that there will be nothing happening between us. And now, now my girlfriend, whom I am in love with, is mad at me!” He pulled the girl in slightly closer, “whatever happened that night meant nothing, and you know that. You don’t even like me, you just want to play a twisted game, and I’m asking you one last time to knock it off!” He turned his back and walked quickly to find his girlfriend. 

Nini stood in her spot, unmoved. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading :) the rest of the chapters will be longer, I just wanted to see if people were even interested


End file.
